trick or treat
by Sanity Optional
Summary: Phoenix thought Sinead Starling was stupid for not liking Halloween. He was determined to teach her the ways of the Wizard; one way or the other. Friendship/Humor One-Shot.


**{ trick or treat } by ****Sanity Optional**

"Phoenix thought Sinead Starling was stupid for not liking Halloween. He was determined to teach her the ways of the Wizard; one way or the other. Friendship/Humor One-Shot."

_dedicated to my amazing readers, who __**still**__ stayed with me for over a year_

* * *

><p><strong>October 24<strong>**th**** last week marked my very first full year on FanFiction. I'm so happy to see that some of my readers have had stayed with me. To let you know, I was scared when I first joined FanFiction. Would I make friends; would anyone like my stories; would I be forgotten? Those were the questions floating in my head while I first logged into my account. But I did make wonderful friends, I have had a larger support on my stories, and yes, I am forgotten, but I don't mind these days. ^^**

**Anyway... It's October and it's time I wrote another story while I'm the holiday spirit. Funny, whenever I think of holiday spirit, I think of Christmas. Haha. Enjoy this (really really) short one-shot I've pieced for you guys. ^^ Happy Halloween!**

* * *

><p>"No Phoenix, I'm not going to do that." Sinead Starling said to Phoenix Wizard for what seemed to be the seventy-third time. Phoenix rolled his eyes. "I'm serious." The two Cahills were at Grace's mansion, preparing for the Halloween ball. Amy was excited to see Evan in his Albert Einstein costume, while Dan thought it was a ticket to free candy. Sinead didn't care, as long as it made Amy happy, it was alright with her.<p>

"That's the problem; you're always serious. You act like a total mother towards Ned and Ted, but look at them now, they're in Korea!"

"South Korea," Sinead corrected. Phoenix just puffed up his cheeks as Sinead laughed and put her hands up in defence. "I was just correcting you!" Phoenix sighed as he looked out the window. Little kids gowned in costumes were walking down the sidewalk with pumpkin-shaped buckets, clutched in their tiny hands. Phoenix had enough. He was going to show Sinead the wonders of Halloween. He grabbed her hand and raced down the hallway, and out the door.

"Phoenix! What are you doing?" she asked, bewildered. Phoenix kept silent. He kept walking until he reached his limo... well... it was Jonah's limo. "What are you planning, Wizard?" Sinead questioned.

"I'm going to guide you through the basics of Halloween!" Phoenix exclaimed. He poked someone who apparently was napping in the driver's seat "Nellie, wake up!" Nellie was startled and began flailing her arms and leg everywhere. One arm accidentally hit the horn button. Sinead and Phoenix covered their ears while screaming, "**Turn it off!**"

"**Sorry!**" Nellie yelled back. She turned it off. "Sorry... now might I ask why you two were disturbing my napping time?" she questioned the two Cahills.

"I could ask you why you were napping in Jonah's limo." Sinead retorted. Nellie smirked.

"Touché; yeah, you have a point, but I'm the older one, so you guys spill it first." Nellie questioned. Sinead and Phoenix looked at each then shrugged. Phoenix explained. "A Halloween Tutorial you say? Alright, I'll drive you wherever you go." she agreed. Phoenix hollered with joy, while Sinead just sunk into her seat, covering her face in embarrassment.

"Where do you want to go?" Nellie asked. With a devilish grin, Phoenix whispered in Nellie's ear. Sinead just looked plain bored and miserable. "Costume store it is!"

* * *

><p>"Phoenix, this is so stupid, can we just go back to the mansion and help Amy... and Dan?" Sinead pleaded to Phoenix, who was too busy diverting his eyes from a pumpkin costume to a ghost costume. He held them up for Sinead to see, completely ignoring her plead.<p>

"Which one is better?" He asked. She just hung her head in regret.

"None," Nellie said, while producing a purple witch from behind her back. "This is what she's going to wear." Nellie snorted, and it seemed that Sinead's eyes glittered.

"It's so lovely, but... it reminds me of the Holts..." Sinead shuddered. Nellie laughed as she went to the cashier, but before she could pay, Phoenix grabbed her hand.

"Why pay with cash, when you have the world's most famous cousin's credit card?" Phoenix questioned. Nellie grinned; if it meant more money for snails, then she was all up for it! They paid for the costume and left. Sinead quickly changed in a mall washroom and Phoenix was concocting a devilish plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-treats, treats, oh lovely treats-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sinead was hot with embarrassment as she walked with Phoenix down the street with a big, shiny, orange bucket firm in her hand. Phoenix snickered underneath his ghost costume (which really was only a bed sheet with two holes cut in the front, but all the other costumes were too itchy).<p>

"Aw cheer up Sinead! No one will know you're sixteen; you're too short." Phoenix joked, earning a well kick to his knee. "Ouch! That hurt." he whined.

"You deserve it. It's almost time for the party and if we don't get back soon, we'll be late!" Sinead seethed. Phoenix was about to retort, when all the lights at the houses were shutting down; one by one. Families were getting into their cars and driving away towards the mansion. Sinead glared at Phoenix. "See? There's no point of this trick or treating thing! Let's go back home." she said with determination. Phoenix sighed.

"... Fine, let's go." Phoenix finally answered with defeat, as they went back to the limo. Sinead felt a pang of guilt inside_. I should have at least pretended to have liked Halloween... I'll make it up to him somehow..._ Sinead thought.

* * *

><p>"Where were you guys?" Amy exclaimed. Sinead grinned sheepishly while Phoenix looked away. "By the way... have you seen Nellie? I haven't seen her all day." Sinead and Phoenix eyes widen.<em> Where <em>_**did **__Nellie go?_ They both thought. Meanwhile, Nellie was napping Jonah's limo once more, loudly snoring for the entire world to hear.

"Phoenix and I were getting Halloween costumes." Sinead finally said. Phoenix just shrugged. "I'll explain later, Ames. Say, are you still going to be getting kids ringing at your door for candy? Phoenix and I will hand out the candy if you'd like." Sinead offered. Amy seemed taken back at statement, but did not to stop Sinead.

"Okay then, I'll be with 'Albert Einstein' if you need me!" Amy giggled and practically skipped out of the foyer. Sinead rolled her eyes and took the bowl of candy into her lap. She scooped a handful and passed it to Phoenix.

"Take it," Sinead commanded. Phoenix began to protest but she shushed him. "Take it, it'll be the sweetest thing tonight with what I've got planned. You'd be surprised what supplies I use to create some of my bombs." she said deviously. Phoenix smiled, knowing what she had planned for later. Little kids ran up to their doorstep and they handed out every bit of their candy, except for the 59 or so Sinead and Phoenix munched up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-tricky, tricky my dear, but i saw what you did there-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you made a stink bomb out of a light bulb and Dan's old gym shirt!" Phoenix murmured. Sinead glowed with joy. The two were about to put the trick in Halloween.<p>

"It's not that unbelievable, I mean, have you ever smelled Dan after his done any kind of exercise? The light bulb gas doesn't compare to a Cahill's body odour!" Sinead explained, with some pride in her tone. Phoenix was confused. _Why is smelling like socks a thing to be proud of? Weird, but then again, it runs in the family..._Phoenix thought bewildered.

"I think it's set, now we just wait for a person to go it then—BAM! Even a million showers wouldn't take the stench out. You'd need to bathe in tomato juice." Sinead giggled. Phoenix began laughing too. They didn't notice someone walking into the washroom and closing the door behind them.

"I'd hate to be the sorry person who walks through that do-" Phoenix said, but was cut off by a large 'boom' coming from the washroom. A high pitched squeal, and a crash later, out came Natalie Kabra, covered in toilet water and toilet paper. "And I thought you could only T.P. a house.." Phoenix muttered. Natalie yelled with rage, her normally pretty face was twisted into ugly.

"You will pay for this!" She cursed, while getting a dart gun from her purse. The two laughed as they ran away from the British monster. "Come back here you bloody scum!"

"Happy Halloween, FanFiction!" Dan yelled out randomly, joining Natalie and chasing Phoenix and Sinead. "You still owe me a nuclear bomb!" Dan shouted to Sinead.

* * *

><p><strong>I know my writing isn't as good, but I've been inactive fore over three months- what did you expect? Anyway, it's like midnight here, and I have school tomorrow... or today... anyway, hope you had a good Halloween!<strong>

_- Sanity Optional_


End file.
